Changes
by black widow mistress
Summary: Back home and away from the action, it's going to take some changes to get used to it for them. John x Elizabeth one shot, pre domesticity.


I was bored on the train… and then again in this lecture… I own nothing but the plot. Sort of a prequel to the last one shot I suppose, sigh, to my two anon who reviewed my last one, you guys are so sweet, xo to everyone else, I have been bogged down on my English lit essay, so enjoy! And review! I love reviews!

* * *

Elizabeth smiled at the man beside her on the couch, his fingers playing gently with her thigh, her heels discarded on the floor.

"We should go see mum…" she muttered.

John nodded absently, his other hand clenching tight around the coffee cup. "Yeah… we should"

They were silent for a moment, her hand resting on his as his fingers traced patterns across the skin beneath her dress.

"I'm sorry" he said causing her to look at him confused, her eyebrow arching.

"Why?"

The question was short; a worried look on her face over what he could possibly be sorry for.

"Atlantis and us leaving" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed, "John" she said trying to get him to look at her "look at me".

He shook his head, his fingers stilling their motion on her thigh. She frowned at this, the way he was acting wasn't the way she had expected, although she had known it to be a possibility.

"John" she said again before sighing angrily and moving so she was resting on the couch on her knees. "John, look at me" she demanded frustratedly.

He looked up at her sadly, a frown on his face "I'm sorry you had to go through it all Liz.

She sat back on her heels for a moment, realisation dawning on her. He was sorry she'd had to go through the whole ordeal and he thought he was to blame for it. Elizabeth sighed softly before climbing over him so she was straddling his lap, her hands reaching up to cup his face gently.

John looked up at her confused, his hands instinctively reaching for her hips and resting on them.

"Listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong" she said softly, her fingers tracing along his jaw line. "I love you, and you know what? Atlantis was fun and a dream come true, but you know what? We are both here and I get you when I'm here. You idiot" she said smiling at the last part, his hands gripping her hips a little tighter.

"Did you rationalise this out last night?" he asked curiously.

She had always been the serious one of the two of them, the doctor with a good teaching career. She'd once told him she had originally planned to be a normal teacher before the love of politics came into it and saw her completing three degrees and becoming one of the most apt diplomats the US had available.

Elizabeth shrugged in response, "I suppose so… I'd been thinking of leaving for a while"

He stared at her when she said the last part, his eyebrows arching "You wanted to leave?"

"I contemplated it a few times… it just seemed like a smarter option given it all"

He nodded slowly as he traced the expanse of her lower back. "I would have come back too"

This time she was shocked at the revelation, she hadn't ever expected John to leave if she was totally honest and in the end they hadn't had a choice, they'd been both sent home.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"When did you want to tell your mum?" he asked.

She grinned softly, "Come teach at Georgetown with me… They have a position going for a math lecturer… then we can tell her"

"I'm not a doctor" he said, a small grin tugging at his mouth.

"No… but you're smart and most academics that sleep together work together…"

"What if we get married?"

She shrugged "They'll let you stay"

"Would you like to… you know, get married?" he asked.

It hadn't ever really been an option before, there had been rules against it, there had been rules against them getting together but he'd convinced her to break them. He'd seen no sense in her worrying herself sick over him if they weren't in some form of a relationship so he'd asked her on a date and explained the reasoning, that and he really did want to date her.

She was silent for a moment, her fingers stilling on his cheeks. "I…" she started unsure what to say "I don't need a ring to feel secure with you" she said softly, "I'm pretty secure with you as it is"

He grinned at her "That's not what I'm asking 'Lizbeth" John said softly, his fingers gently making their way across her hips and around to her back.

"If you asked me, I wouldn't say no" She grinned leaning in to kiss him softly "Because I know you have my back and I know we both have demanding jobs so there isn't a chance I'm going to get angry at you over it.

He smirked "Half the fun is you getting angry at me"

"Mhmm, just don't shoot Rodney and we should be good" she murmured.

They were silent for a moment, her fingers playing with the dress shirt he wore as she leant backwards on his lap.

"I love you" He said after a moment.

Elizabeth smiled. It wasn't the first time he had said it, but every time he did it was a special moment because it meant he wasn't hiding his feeling and keeping them locked up.

"I love you too" she said softly. "Are you going to apply for that job?"

"If it means seeing you more and keeping me busy? Yeah, I think I might" He replied, his fingers trailing down her thigh to her knee.

"Good" She smiled getting off of him and grabbing his hand "Because it would be nice to be able to see you at work again, now come on…" she said smirking "We have a new house to christen"

"Who am I to argue?" He said standing up and pulling her close to him "That all sounds like a wonderful plan" his hands gripping her lightly around the waist and legs and picking her up.

She shrieked in surprise "John!"

"Elizabeth" He drawled.

She buried her face in his shoulder, her arms looping around his neck "You're horrible" she muttered against him.

"But you love me"

"I know" she said leaning up to kiss him "For the record, if you asked I would definitely say yes"

"Good to know" He replied kissing her back.

* * *

Reviews are loved. :)


End file.
